1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus configured to control a display of a setting value for each of a plurality of types of setting items, a display control method, and a storage medium storing instructions for the display control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing device such as a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as “PC”), and various types of peripheral devices such as a printer and a scanner which are used upon being connected to the PC (or used alone) include, in general, a user interface for allowing a user to view setting contents (setting values), and for receiving an operation such as selection and change of each of the setting values, with respect to a plurality of types of setting items to be used for realizing various functions. For instance, in a scanner, by displaying a setting screen for displaying various setting items (such as a resolution, a document size, and a color type) necessary for reading a document on a display section, the user is capable of knowing a current setting state. Moreover, by carrying out a predetermined operation in a state that the setting screen is displayed, the user is able to select and change the setting values of each setting item appropriately, and make the scanner carry out scanning
With a high functionality of various devices in recent years, setting items which can be set in one function or application tend to increase. As the setting items which can be set increase, it is possible to provide a wide variety of functions and services to the user. However, at the same time, a user interface becomes complicated, and operability and usability are degraded.
In view of this, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-34515, a technology that improves the operability of a process from selection of the setting items up to parameter determination has been disclosed. Concretely, the setting screen is formed to be divided into a setting-item display area, a selection area, and a determination area. As the user shifts (drags and drops) one of the plurality of types of setting items displayed in the setting-item display area to the selection area, all parameters which can be set for the setting item are displayed in the selection area. As a desired parameter among all the parameters displayed in the selection area is shifted to the determination area, the parameter of the setting item is determined.